<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【杰约】一无所有（中下下下） by appledrink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937620">【杰约】一无所有（中下下下）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledrink/pseuds/appledrink'>appledrink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDENTITY V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledrink/pseuds/appledrink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【杰约】一无所有（中下下下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【杰约】一无所有（中下下下）</p><p>10</p><p>开膛手杰克的作品被人批判得一无是处。</p><p>教养良好的绅士为约瑟夫拉开车门，宠物半垂眼眸，他没有经受过贵族小姐的教养，仅凭天生柔顺的姿态搭上主人的手臂，他们像一对引人艳羡的爱侣那般款款走入大厅。<br/>约瑟夫没有问后备箱里的女孩将去往何方，秋夜的寒冷由月光透渗衣衫，后颈微小地抖着，生怕引起主人的留意。他也没有问杰克要将他带往何方，华美衣装的少年悄悄狠掐着自己的指尖，微笑着望向前方大理石铺就的厅堂，哪怕是前方镀金的门上刻着“入此地者需放弃一切希望”，他也会以这样从容的姿态挽着杰克走进去。<br/>然而那仿佛就是一场普通的歌剧，歌者的嗓音情绪饱满而婉转清亮，他从没想到过男孩子的声音可以兼备雄性的激情力量与雌性的优美轻柔。他着迷地听着他根本听不懂的语言，主人捏捏他的脸，笑谑道回去后要给他加一门意大利语课程。直到演出结束，歌者谢幕后，约瑟夫仍然念念不忘，那仿佛能在暮暮之夜唤醒星辰的旋律一直在他耳畔萦绕，他不禁露出了久违的笑容，就连主人带他踏入的走廊并无旁人他都没有察觉。<br/>“晚安，开膛手，晚安，彼得潘。”<br/>夜莺的歌声戛然而止，毒蛇消无声息地缠绕上枝条。马戏团那个满身疤痕的男孩从未在宠物记忆里褪色。略带喑哑却魔魅低缓的问好让约瑟夫登时忘了力道，抓紧了杰克的衣袖，主人微微不悦地一瞥，他只好立即松开，手足无措地站在原地，杰克却好像更不悦了。<br/>“美丽的脸蛋，美丽的身段，美丽的珠宝……平庸的、花布口袋。”<br/>那个曾见过一面的女人身着深紫丝绒长裙，约瑟夫已经知道了她的名讳，然而在心里仍仅敢称她为“那个女人”。<br/>对于时尚品味的攻击让杰克没有追究小宠物的失态，开膛手深深皱眉，用典型英国式高姿态的宽容语调向同行介绍了一番设计理念、衣料来源、背景故事……特意命约瑟夫转一圈，以更好地展示那条锦鸡尾巴，哦，层层叠叠金银刺绣的裙摆。<br/>这一套显摆丝毫没有得到女士的认可。<br/>“卷摆英式罗布深受波兰风的影响，虽说当年也是从凡尔赛宫带起风潮，可你的法兰西洋娃娃娇嫩得像二月的芽尖，他穿不出只有成熟女士才具备的性感丰韵。”<br/>主人似乎觉得这话颇为有理，他低头瞧着约瑟夫，斜戴的鎏金面具因此在发顶落下一片阴影，约瑟夫抬眸，只触及到男人眼瞳里金红的焰花便欲回缩，然而主人用两根手指捏住了他的下巴，隔着手套，大拇指摩挲着他的下唇，直把那一小瓣嫩红摸得火热，才慢条斯理地承认，梦之女巫确有独到之处——只不过那是出于女性的本能，而非真正艺术家的审美。<br/>他们接着说起了一些约瑟夫听不太懂的话语，能被他提取到的信息只有一个叫哈斯塔的客人今夜出席，似乎杰克正是为他而来，那个女人说了几个特定词语，杰克心领神会地一笑。<br/>这时，冷不丁的，伊德海拉提出让她的仆人带约瑟夫换一身更合适的衣服。约瑟夫心中一紧，手指小心地捏着杰克的衣摆，以不惹主人心烦的力度拉扯着。这个动作令主人为难了三秒钟。当伊德海拉保证一定爱护这尊小瓷人后，杰克从怀里摸出一条红丝带，比量了下宠物的脖颈，珍珠项链正与那精巧的锁骨相互衬托，主人最终只在宠物的手臂上打了个蝴蝶结。<br/>“弄丢的话，会……经历些事情的。”<br/>杰克意味不明地叮嘱，任由一位陌生女仆将他带走。</p><p>离开杰克后约瑟夫才发现主人的存在对他而言是多么大的安全感，他离杰克愈远，心中也愈发慌乱，简直像小孩子眷恋着父母。身前领路的女仆带他走进了另一条有很多房间的走廊，女仆推开了其中的一扇门，里面早站着另外几个仆人。他们都面无表情，就像家里的14号一样，一板一眼地把约瑟夫抓在手里，脱去了他所有的衣物，唯二留在他身上的装饰仅是那条项链和杰克的红丝带。<br/>约瑟夫全程不曾反抗，当傀儡仆人把他晾在地毯上去取所谓得体的装扮之时，他也不过是默默蜷着身子，抱住自己以体温取暖，只期盼着一切快些结束。<br/>不过多时，仆人们便回来了。每一名傀儡都托着一只镶宝石的盒子，盒子里铺着绒面垫布，约瑟夫不愿多看，对于无意义的事情，他已不再乐于尝试。<br/>雪白绸缎的裙银光琳琅，仅被提起的瞬间便如室内碎了一地星辉，仆人把约瑟夫架起来，小心翼翼地将这条童话里才有的长裙细心穿戴，生怕碰掉了任何一粒珍珠或是钻石。先前领他来到这里的女仆拽过他的长发迅速梳编，而后捧起一顶蓝水晶花冠温柔无比地插入约瑟夫如云的发间。<br/>他被打扮得像个公主，约瑟夫注视着镜子里亭亭玉立的美人儿，冷静地评估。婚纱般纯白的裙下却是黑色长袜，以及光裸的腰胯。<br/>怎么会是公主呢。</p><p>女仆把纯洁美丽的公主带到主人的包厢，并非开膛手，伊德海拉倚着铜艺栏杆慵懒地立着，染着黑指甲的指间夹着一根细长的香烟。见他来了，便勾勾手。<br/>她不是他的主人。约瑟夫站在门口，如石雕，如冰冻，不发一言。<br/>“你的主人……”烟圈雾白，轻柔柔地散开，一如女人呢喃般的音调，“在那。”<br/>烟头向着对面一点，再度勾勾手，这次，约瑟夫迟疑着走了过去。<br/>整间厅堂分割为舞台和半绕着它的三层观看区。第一层呈酒吧卡座样式，充满艺术感的零散分布着；第二层是小包厢，或者更像是阳台，包厢之间以暗金纱帘若隐若现地分隔开；第三层便是他们在的那层了，只有七个包厢，大多都由厚重的幔帐遮蔽，显得更加神秘，也更加奢侈。这一层每个包厢都有不同的标志，他仔细地观察了一番，有贝壳、狼犬、玫瑰藤、海浪纹和另一些他也叫不出名字的特别花纹，都镀着金银，镶嵌宝石，仿佛象征着这一层包厢主人与众不同的地位。圆形舞台大半都被幕布遮掩，只有小半块露在人们的视线里，却十分华丽地铺着金边丝毯，几只异国风情的陶罐以颇具趣味的形态摆放四周，还有设计成树状十字架、开满花朵的藤编躺椅和果实累累的调教台，仿佛将要在此处进行一场主题演出。<br/>的确有特别的主题，约瑟夫注意到，高高低低悬挂在栏杆下描金的瓷碗，里面盛开着粉白的莲花，百科全书上炎热地区叶片肥厚浓绿的植物充斥着整个大厅，还有来来往往的人物——带着面具的主人们、系着缎带的宠物们，还有仆人，都穿着十分飘逸的袍装，色调明快，仔细看仍是欧式衣装，然而人人都着织纱与异域的饰品，整体看来倒像是《一千零一夜》里的故事角色了。<br/>这是一场所有人都要参与的表演。意识到这一点后，无名的寒冷侵入宠物的心田，约瑟夫不自觉地攥紧了手臂的缎带，勉强不在外人面前颤抖，为了转移注意力，他深深地将目光投往对面，在第二层看到了他的主人。<br/>那间包厢本身就像是上演着一出戏剧。一位明显是宠物身份的女孩跪在地上高扬着头流泪，她的主人，一位络腮胡须戴着头巾的异国男人挥舞着鞭子像是要抽打她，杰克和另一位高挑男子均一身黑袍，站在一旁，像是劝阻，也像是看戏。距离有些远了，面具遮蔽了主人的脸，他无法辨别杰克的心情。此外还有几位侍女面带微笑，在另一边跪成一排。</p><p>“胆大包天的宠物……主人也不知礼，竟然在这儿就教训起来了哼哼哼……这位大主顾我可懒得去管，还好今天创始人都来齐了，男人嘛，就该担负男人的责任……”<br/>伊德海拉没有吩咐侍女，这位懒洋洋然而莫名让人害怕的女士轻摇着身子，舞蹈似地移步到小几，倒了半杯红酒，随后靠近约瑟夫，微微晃动的酒液夹在女人手里宛如一支长尾玫瑰。眼看玻璃杯将要触碰到嘴唇，约瑟夫忍不住后退了半步。<br/>“想知道那个宠物犯了什么错吗？”蛇魅般的女人绽开一丝优雅的笑容，她的眼眸奇异的明亮也奇异的冰冷，一种非人的诡异感与美艳的五官恰到好处的结合，又让人心慌，又引人瞩目。<br/>约瑟夫想知道，但他不会喝别人手里的酒。他敏感而聪明，何况陷阱如此明显。<br/>伊德海拉见状只了然而笑，酒杯仍在宠物面前咫尺，女人吸了口香烟，再缓缓地充分享受着吐了出来，烟雾袭染了皎白的月，她看着杰克的宠物咳嗽个不停，缠绵柔婉地回答自己提出的疑问：“因为她不同意服侍主人以外的男性，她啊，拒绝了主人的命令后竟然吻了主人的嘴，这可真让他大失颜面，一个宠物呢，怎么敢……哼哼哼……”<br/>女人低低地笑着，摇着头，像是惋惜，也像是快意，还有一层微妙的夹杂着怜悯意味的冷酷。<br/>约瑟夫感到自己的血发凉，他从没考虑过，一个宠物原来是有可能不只服务一个主人的。他知道宠物不被允许拒绝，可他从不知道，主人的命令究竟包含了哪些。他觉得自己的呼吸一时间都有些艰难，只怔怔地望着那边，那里有一只哭泣的宠物，宠物的主人，和他的……<br/>“哎呀，你看，”伊德海拉以描绘精美的指甲轻扣栏杆，引得碗莲娇颤，“他不要她了。”<br/>这句话几乎在约瑟夫耳畔炸裂，他情不自禁地睁大眼睛，见那位主人似乎说了些什么，杰克身旁的高个男人比了个手势，一位侍女解下宠物脖子上的缎带，取而代之的是项圈，然后另外走进了几位男子，他们把宠物捆扎，带离了视线。抛弃宠物后的男人好像没有半分伤心，伊德海拉凑在约瑟夫身边吐息着告诉他宴会的准备是很完善的，果然，一位原本跪在一旁的侍女跪行男人脚边，以一个极诱惑的姿势褪去了衣袍，露出滚圆的胸部。<br/>戏剧到此，似乎已经结束了。只是旁观者不能赋之于口的忧伤让他的视线过于鲜明，杰克终于注意到了这边的动静。他先愣了一下，尽管相隔遥远，还戴着面具，可约瑟夫还是觉得他仿佛笑了。他朝他们比了个手势，伊德海拉比了回去，向约瑟夫解释是等他过来的意思，并拉上了幔帐。</p><p>当帷幕遮蔽了面孔，宠物才后知后觉地反应出这个女人的回护之意，这个晚上，这位可怕的女人对他对他展示的一切恐怖，与其说恐吓，倒不如说是中肯至极的告诫。<br/>或许是他的不解在那双明眸里忽闪个不停，伊德海拉像被逗笑了，冷血动物的眸光落于约瑟夫的颈间，眼尾上挑，女人翘着嘴角。<br/>“维纳斯的诞生，是这串项链的名字，灵感来自同名画作，几十年来巴黎拍卖会的最高标品之一。”<br/>“也是杰克的父亲送给他母亲的结婚礼物。”<br/>约瑟夫一愣，紧接着热度便不由自主地涌上了面庞，连心中荒芜的冰霜都被这一意想不到的信息打压得有些溃散的迹象。<br/>“那也不过是条项链罢了。”伊德海拉看着面前幼小的孩子，仿佛还不满十五岁，眉眼尚且稚嫩，娇媚却从骨子透出来，勾引着旁人的欲念。她不感到可惜，因为她不是什么善良人，可……<br/>“我有一位灰色眼睛的朋友，我们曾经非常亲密，但我的爱好让她决绝地丢开了我，”女人语中含笑，既不觉得丢脸，也不烦恼，“她说她再也不会搭理我这坏人，但她前些日子主动联系了我，请求我帮忙看一眼她在乎的孩子过得好不好，因为不知怎的，那孩子不愿意来马戏团了，她怕杰克见异思放弃了他。”<br/>约瑟夫鼻头微酸，那些光明的幸福与绚烂的真实一一出现在他眼前，大姐姐瓦尔莱塔、职业狂魔裘克、小气鬼瑟维、飒爽舞女玛格丽莎……爱着他的孩子们，还有那些可爱的动物们。约瑟夫咬着舌尖才堪堪忍下了泪，他不能哭，是他选择抛弃的，他不配。<br/>伊德海拉将他的神态看在眼里，女人只一哂，继续若无其事地玩弄着烟草。<br/>“哭是没有用的，彼得潘。你非常美丽，可以说，你是我见过最耀眼的孩子。瓦尔莱塔求我帮你一把，但我能做的，只有当你的主人不要你之后，我再为你选择另一个稍微温柔些的男人，可他们比不上杰克。真正的调教者很少，大多只是泄欲。与杰克同级别的人倒也不是没有，但黄衣之主远比开膛手可怕——开膛手喜欢通过糖果与鞭子教养出甜蜜，黄衣之主则偏爱控制，他的宠物就连排泄都要被他管制。他们是两种类型的调教高手，一见面总要比个高下，你先被开膛手调教，要是落到哈斯塔手上，他会往死里玩你的。我恐怕是个好选择，但我不疼爱男孩子。”<br/>蛇在约瑟夫身边吐着信子，嘶嘶黏腻着蛊惑的话语。<br/>“用爱神的力量抓住你的主人吧，小公主，这对你来说是最好的。只要他舍不得你，以他的占有欲，他绝不同意和别人分享他的宝贝。你还小，哪怕色衰也能有至少十年的宠爱，我了解杰克，到那时，他就算厌倦，也只会把你放进马戏团，那么那些人都会照顾你的。”<br/>女人把香烟摁灭，用带着薄荷味道的手指捏起那细嫩的下巴尖，微一用力，迫他张嘴，随即扬手把酒水喂了进去，这一次，约瑟夫没有拒绝。</p><p>“更重要的是，你爱着他呢。”蛇玩味地眨着眼，宠物却只感到一阵毛骨悚然的强烈惧意从尾椎撕咬上脊背——他几乎要尖叫着否认，可就连他自己也觉得这样的极端过于心虚，酒精的力量过于迅速的发挥，他开始觉得头晕目眩，心跳突突作响——不！他不心虚！只是、只是他过于狡猾，竟然连旁观者也骗了过去。</p><p>约瑟夫这么想着，心跳堪堪平稳，正要干干地笑，包厢门便被推开了，他的主人站在门口，身姿颀长，摘下面具的动作轻盈高雅，露出一张迷人至极的俊颜。<br/>“我的小公主，”主人的眼眸充满赞叹，金红烈焰熠熠生辉，那是足以将约瑟夫整个人都点燃的光华，“你真可爱。”<br/>像被蛇咬了脚踝，约瑟夫几乎是见到他的瞬间，就忍不住跑了过去，扑到男人怀里，眼泪扑簌簌地掉。杰克捧着他的脸，揩净泪水。但小宠物的眼泪源源不绝。他知道杰克不喜欢在别人面前显得宽和，可他控制不了。年轻的主人望着他的宠物，仿佛就连这不足一小时的分离都会碰伤那莹莹湖水。约瑟夫从杰克柔和的目光里读懂了，他不会因为这纯真的眷恋而责怪他。<br/>“怎么样，漂亮吗？”同行女士调笑，“白雪公主倚着黑锦幔帐眺望，是不是美极了？我的审美如何？”<br/>“心悦诚服。”开膛手叹道。</p><p>杰克牵着他的手，来到了同层的包厢。<br/>这个房间位于七座包厢的中间，是最大的那间，它并非伊德海拉那样的私人房间，而是一间兼备会客室、小舞厅、咖啡厅的多功能场所，若要将这两者比较，就仿佛皇冠上一圈宝石里单独的一颗与最中间被无数碎钻簇拥的那颗，虽大小功能稍显不同，但都装潢奢华，摆设名贵。<br/>包厢里已经有一些人了，既有主人也有宠物，当然，约瑟夫的视线不经意地瞥过，还有备用宠物。他在进入之前便已经做好了准备，所以当看到年轻男女赤身裸体、衣着清凉地跪在地上用嘴或乳房侍候男人——他并不知道服务对象是否是他们的主人，看到他们私处插着东西，不管是雪茄、钢笔还是普通的玩具，他都垂下眼眸，当没看到，还非常明智地把头埋进杰克怀里，主人以为是宠物的撒娇，便宽和地照单全收，男人将面具拿在手里，恰到好处地遮挡下怀中人大半张娇颜。<br/>杰克和几位先生契阔了几句，约瑟夫跟他学了好久的经济事务，听出来他们是顺便探讨了些公事，杰克把其中一位先生隆重介绍给相熟的人，这引起了大家的兴趣，于是很快客人们便自行聊了起来，杰克搂着约瑟夫轻而易举地来到了靠边的沙发，约瑟夫谨慎地探出头，被主人吻了吻发顶和花冠，又被隔着衣装捏了乳头，杰克把他逗得脸红，才算放过了他，拿起一本精致的小册子读了起来。<br/>他们身边不久正有一个少年为主人们献上表演，他身下是个香槟瓶，男人们正在打赌他能够吃下多少。隔着沙发背，约瑟夫不敢露脸偷看，可他能猜的出来是怎样活色生香的情景，男孩子的呻吟好听极了，低低哑哑，还有些耳熟。年轻男孩磁性而不失清润的嗓音纠纠缠缠地吟叫，约瑟夫先发觉自己的耳朵微烫，而后，里面便痒了起来。<br/>他猜测这大约是那杯酒的作用，胆怯而意外勇敢的宠物左顾右盼，发现四周没什么人注意到他们，便小幅度地，开始在主人跨间缠蹭。</p><p>“小姐，这可不是淑女的作为。”杰克把面具斜斜戴好，似笑非笑地勾起了嘴角。<br/>小宠物明白这是个什么玩法，便愈发放肆了动作，眨巴着眼睛，银睫毛纷飞如雪，羞涩而矜持的小公主微嘟着嘴抱怨道：“高跟鞋好难……鞋带断了，您能帮帮我吗？”<br/>主人挑起眉头，“我的荣幸，那么，应该在哪里帮您呢？”<br/>约瑟夫从杰克膝头滑下来，他用系着红缎带的手臂勾住了主人的，抿着嘴拉着男人走入了阳台大开因此堆积在角落里的帘幕。<br/>厚厚的黑锦遮掩了两人的行踪，外界的些许灯光斜打杰克脸上，男人展臂，将彻底的黑暗笼罩，顺势将宠物逼入死角，手臂把他困在墙和主人之间。<br/>约瑟夫有一点紧张，但更多的，是不知从何而来的兴奋，他很少能有勾引杰克的机会，第一次尝试，没想到对方就这样轻易地随他而来了。<br/>“您该诉说您的困难了，绅士永远不能对您这样的小姐熟视无睹。”<br/>杰克靠他很近，温热的气息拂过他的耳垂，熟悉的香味浸染着他的脊柱。成年男人的声音更低沉，更富磁性，约瑟夫面红耳赤，没有任何动作，便感到了身体的濡湿。<br/>“鞋带断了……”他喃喃。<br/>“太暗了，我看不到呢。”主人故意推脱。<br/>于是宠物抬起腿，执起男人的手，摸上了自己的脚踝。<br/>“嗯？这似乎没有问题？您是有意消遣我吗，小公主？”<br/>约瑟夫红着脸摇头，请求他往上摸。皮质手套有些凉，他干脆取了下来，扔到了地上。<br/>“啊呀，好娇蛮的小姐。”主人笑着，却从善如流地抚上了他的小腿、膝盖、大腿，丝袜覆盖的部分到此结束，男人的手也随即停止。<br/>“您不是位淑女，对吗，小骗子？”约瑟夫既不想摇头，也不想点头，像是知道了主人就在身边，穴里面更加痒了，仿佛从小腹就开始热了起来。<br/>“先生，帮帮我……”他低低地恳求，带着颤音，腿蹭上了男人的腰带，冰凉的质感，激得他险些娇吟出声。<br/>“你不是公主，而是……”杰克贴近他的耳朵，舌头舔舐着耳垂，约瑟夫几乎站立不稳，“一个邪恶的小妓女，我的小玫瑰花，对吗？”<br/>那正是纹了玫瑰的左腿。男人摸到了他留下的标记，这显然正对他的胃口，约瑟夫害羞又得意地发现，他硬了。<br/>“是的，主人……帮帮我……主人……”<br/>主人的手指插了进来，然而几乎不需要怎么搅动。在家里，约瑟夫早就习惯了保持润滑，夹着振动棒活动，目的就是为了主人可以随时随地地上他。<br/>手指满足不了被宠坏的小穴，里面的小嘴贪婪地咬着它，却还想要更多。宠物贴近男人的下腹，用小腹轻轻摩动，动作有些大了，流泻下一丝灯光，刚好让主人看到他含着春情的、泛红的美妙蓝眸，和雪白裙摆间缠着男人腰的腿上黑色的丝袜。<br/>他很快得到了他想要的。<br/>杰克把他插得满满当当，软穴疯狂地吸绞着男人，性爱的快乐一波一波地进犯着他的灵魂，可他满足极了，小声哼哼着，娇娇腻腻地唤着主人，让对方更残暴地占有他。<br/>下方的舞台音乐渐响，展览开始了，杰克把帘子拉开得大了些，以便他们观看。约瑟夫先是感到了羞耻，但他已经来不及反应更多，一手把他调教成玩物的男人富有技巧地插弄轻而易举地让他瘫软如泥，他挂在男人臂弯里，任由男人享受着软穴的侍奉，也任由自己被情欲彻底攻占，没有半分抗拒。<br/>一些细碎的呻吟不绝于耳，约瑟夫原本以为是自己发出的腻哼，但很快发现，来自舞台，来自各个包厢，几乎都有漂亮的小宠物在乖乖接受主人们的教导。<br/>“啧，不够重，他该再狠一点。”他听到杰克漫不经心地瞄了一眼舞台，颇有些遗憾地感慨，便按捺不住好奇地向下望，却见舞台上的，是张熟悉的美貌面孔，那正是随他们一同前来、被放入后备箱的那个姑娘。<br/>约瑟夫呼吸一窒，情不自禁地紧紧夹住了杰克的巨物。<br/>“嫉妒了，宝贝儿？”杰克有些惊讶又有些好笑地掐着宠物的乳头揉拧，痛让他更加舒服，约瑟夫愈发把前胸往男人怀里送，既是讨好，也是邀宠。<br/>“你无需如此，”杰克的目光落在那些圆润的白珍珠上，眼眸里闪过温存，“那不是我的宠物，我只是帮助一些能力不足的主人管教几周，只有你是，你是独一无二的。”<br/>约瑟夫不觉得高兴，高兴这个情绪已经与他诀别，但他知道他该怎么做，宠物扬起脸，感激、惊喜又有些不安地望进男人的眼睛，无法掩藏的爱慕之情让眼眸潋滟如夕阳下的海，蓝波粼粼、流光溢彩，再飞快地低下头，像是陷入初恋的小孩子，不好意思极了。<br/>杰克摸摸他的嘴唇，他便含进去轻咬，于是主人宽宏大量地默许了他，把性器抽出，他柔顺地跪下，敬仰神明一般尽心尽意地为主人口交。<br/>他猜测这个场景恐怕非常煽情，头戴花冠公主般的美人心甘情愿地下贱，婚纱般圣洁的裙堆出皱褶，又纯情又淫荡。<br/>杰克大概也确实很喜欢，他比约瑟夫自己更会享用他，主人把脚伸入裙摆，靴尖玩弄着宠物的穴，时不时往里顶弄，满意地听到约瑟夫的闷哼，免得让他的小东西感到寂寞。<br/>这时候下面的表演也接近高潮，在鞭子的挥舞下，仅凭两穴里性玩具，被绑缚在藤蔓缠枝十字架的女孩儿便发了情，她难耐地呜咽着，达到了高潮，而在最顶点之处，乳汁竟从丰满的胸部喷涌而出。<br/>观众们惊叹，调教者女孩的主人也十分惊喜，他激动地狠狠抽打着宠物，随后志得意满地发言，感谢了开膛手的无私帮助，并对接下来的表演表现出极度的自信，仿佛相信他那宠物今天的表现足够碾压全场。<br/>“因为最好的，永远不会出现在舞台，”杰克百无聊赖地收回视线，他显然更乐意把注意力放在他的小性奴身上，“接下来再有几个单独表演就到拍卖会展览了，好好看看，我的宝贝儿，有没有你喜欢的？”<br/>他摁着约瑟夫的头，性器破开口腔抵达咽喉，然而约瑟夫已经适应了深喉的恶心感，他甚至能从喉咙的蠕动里获得性刺激，他给男人吞咽着，下面也被鞋尖攻插，几乎就觉得自己已经有要到的预兆。这样的淫性似乎都让杰克惊讶，主人“嗯”了声，把性器从高热的口中撤出，抬起他的腿插进了穴里，在几轮狂乱粗鲁地操干下，主人和宠物一齐获得了最高的乐趣。<br/>约瑟夫习惯性地嘟起嘴唇要亲吻，杰克却只摸了摸他的脸蛋，摇了摇头，抱他走出了帘幕。此时包厢里已经并无旁人，杰克解释是因为拍卖会要开始了，客人们得坐回自己的位置出价。他没有解释为什么他拒绝亲吻约瑟夫，在家里约瑟夫总能被他吻得绵软，可在这里，他不愿意。<br/>杰克把他放在他们前时坐过的沙发里。高潮的余韵还顺着宠物的血脉滚动，小穴还一抽一抽地翕动着，可约瑟夫无法满足，做爱后应有的温暖与幸福没有眷顾他，他感到冷，还感到难过、挫败，明明成功获得了主人的宠爱，伤痛却依然沉重，甚至更重了，压得他天旋地转，几乎喘不过气来。<br/>杰克对宠物娇软的身子已经了如指掌，他知道他的约瑟夫情爱后酥软无力的模样，因此并没有感到半分不对。他从抽屉里准备的道具拿出一根黑粗的软棒插入约瑟夫的穴里，吐着精液被干得红肿的小穴没有半分为难地吞吃了进去。</p><p>杰克戴好面具，变成了开膛手。约瑟夫被他搂在怀里，同他一起观赏着接下来的表演。正如杰克所说，几场以炫耀为目的的调教一过，灯光全部熄灭，舞台的光芒再度亮起之时，之前遮蔽着视线的幔帐撤下，被各色各国花卉、植物分隔的数个不同主题却统一东方风情的小隔间组成的表演区域，让人眼前一亮。同一场景下，既有男女交媾，也有捆绑调教，既有一奴侍奉多主，也有后宫献媚的情志，甚至还有人被两条训练有素的蟒蛇缠绕，和沦为犬类的情妇。客人们都兴致勃勃了起来。<br/>约瑟夫面色愈发苍白，却没有回避，他有一个预感，必须从这里得到验证，果然，他从后宫组里看到了之前被遗弃的女孩，还从捆绑调教的区域发现之前伊德海拉带去马戏团今天却不在身边的那个男孩。<br/>梦之女巫的话语在他心中不断回荡，他猜到了宠物被抛弃的结局，却想不到竟会残酷到这种地步。<br/>他抱着自己，感到了前所未有的痛苦，搅动着肉体，碾碎着灵魂，像是心里长满了玫瑰花丛，刺得血流不止，却开得那般华艳，他望着欣赏玫瑰的男人，他那英俊的、傲慢的、把项链戴在他颈间说他是独一无二的主人……</p><p>表演范围不只是舞台，观众区的灯忽明忽暗，大约每个包厢区突然无规律地亮起五秒，让大家也欣赏观众们的娱乐，先是一楼的卡座，再是二楼，然后……<br/>并非所有观众都会趁此机会大大表现一番，收获欢呼与掌声。伊德海拉只微笑招手，那个叫哈斯塔的男人连笑都没有，直接拉上了帘子，杰克似乎完全不在意这个，可他仍然存心刁难，玩着约瑟夫的指尖命令他好好想想怎么取悦他。约瑟夫沉默不语，指尖愈发冷硬，心脏却越跳越快。<br/>最终，他们包厢的灯亮了。</p><p>宠物猛地看向主人，他像一只小豹子窜起，把开膛手一把摁倒，抓起他的面具，用最大的力气甩得远远的。<br/>迎着那充沛着震惊与怒意的明焰，约瑟夫咬住了杰克的嘴唇，眼泪随之滚落，宛如一串晶莹的珍珠。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>